Hot
by ReiMori
Summary: Sebastian makes Ciel hot. What will happen when Sebastian catches Ciel in a provacative situation? A lemon songfic to the song "Hot" by Avril Lavigne. Contains hard-core yaoi and shota involving Sebastian and Ciel.


**dreamgirl: OMG!!!!! It's been too long guys! I decided to post this songfic I've been working on over the summer along with some other ones. And to all those who have been waiting on me for "My Question, His Answer" DON'T WORRY it's not on hiatus. I'm just having some trouble with uploading it because it's on my laptop but I have been grounded the WHOLE summer and can only update things from my big bro's computer which sucks. Anyway, please forgive me and I hope this songfic is to your liking! ^_^**

**disclaimer: I DO NOT own Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler because I am not that awesome. If I DID own it, there would be a lot of this (refer to writing below) going on throughout the series. And "Hot" belongs solely to Avril Lavigne...not me *sniff sniff***

**last thing: This is my first Kuroshitsuji fanfic so please don't be hard on me, but I do have a knowledge of writing songfics since it's my specialty. Albeit, I don't think I've ever lemonade a songfic before....(wanders into thought). Anyway, I'll shut up now and hope you enjoy this fic!!!**

**

* * *

**

**_Hot_**

**_You're so good to me, baby baby_**

**_I want to lock you up in my closet_**

**_When no one's around_**

**_I want to push your hand in my pocket_**

**_Because you're allowed_**

Ciel was no longer a child. After he became head of the Phantomhive estate, he aged ten year or so, Now, at the age of twelve, he was really starting to age normally and began getting these...urges. It's been almost two years since he made the contract with Sebastian, but it has been over a year and a half since he's been seeing his butler as something more. Lately, he's been wanting to do improper things with said butler while no one is looking. Ciel has even suggested Sebastian do as he liked with the young lord. But it seems that the demon butler either A) Ignored the suggestion or B) Thought nothing of it but a mere joke.

**_I want to drive you into the corner_**

**_And kiss you without a sound_**

**_I want to stay this way forever_**

**_I'll say it loud_**

**_Now you're in and you can't get out_**

"Young master, would you care for some tea?" Speak of the Devil (no pun intended). Ciel snapped out of his day-dream and realized that he was sitting in his office with Sebastian offering some tea. "Oh, uh, yes. Any kind will do", he kept his composure. "Is anything wrong, milord?" His voice was enought t make Ciel cum **(A/N: Sebastian voices can make ANYONE cum. Am I right?)** but the Phantomhive lord would not allow it. Not until he was alone, that is. Sebastian crept up to Ciel's side to put a hand on his forehead. Ciel blushed and swallowed hard but remained stoic-faced. He swatted Sebastian's hand away so that he could not see the obvious bulge in the young boy's pants. "It is none of your concern, Sebastian. You are, but a mere dog trained to serve me hand and foot. Now, if you will, tend to my needs and fetch me my goddamn tea!" Ciel pratically yelled hoping what he said was enough to send his beloved butler away from his hard-on self. Sebastian flinched a it and said nothing but, "Yes, my apologies, milord".

**_You make me so hot, make me wanna drop_**

**_You're so ridiculous, I can barely stop_**

**_I can hardly breathe, You make me wanna scream_**

**_You're so fabulous, you're so good to me, baby baby_**

**_You're so good to me, baby baby_**

The young Phantomhive lord felt terrible about having to be nasty to his butler, but it was necessary. It was unreal how much effect the demon had on Ciel. Evrytime Sebastian touched him or spoke, Ciel felt hot and had shocks run though his body. And now that he was alone, Ciel felt his hand, unconciously, traveling down to unbutton his pants, into his underwear and around his arousal. As he stroked his own four inches and thought of Sebastian, his other hand pushed down his pants to his ankles to play with his ballsack and to poke his hole. He knew he had to hurry up before his demon-love came with the tea, so he gave his cock harshe tugs and pressed down on the tip. He thought of Sebastian's mouth on him and right when he was ready to come there came a knock and a ,"Young master...oh!"

**_I can make you feel all better_**

**_Just take it in_**

**_And I can show you all the places_**

**_You've never been_**

**_And I can make you say everything_**

**_That you never said_**

**_I will let you do anything_**

**_Again and again_**

**_Now you're in and you can't get out_**

Ciel stopped dead in his ministrations to look straight at Sebastian comingg in through the door with the tea cart. The young Phantomhive lord was terrified of the situation he was caught in. He couldn't even think, but his body moved on it's own and pulled up his pants and adjusted his shirt. With a blush, he reached for a hankerchief in his bak pocket and wiped off the pre-cum off his hands. He was too busy blushing that he didn't notice Sebastian close the door and push the cart to Ciel's side. The demon-butler said nothing but poured tea in a cup. Ciel knew he had to say something but found nothing in his vocabulary that could explain himself. So, he chose to bang his head on his desk instead. BANG "Damn it" BANG "Damn it BANG was all that was heard coming from Ciel. "Oh no, young master. You mustn't hit yourself, it'd ruin your beautiful face", said a concerned Sebastian. Ciel continued, "I don't care anymore.......Wait, you said 'beautiful' " Sebastian's eyes flickered to a different shade of red and grinned, "Yes, milord. You are beautiful". Sebastian touched his face and leaned in as if to kiss him, "Order me and I shall serve your every need, master". Ciel closed his eyes ashe said, "Make love to me, Sebastian. That's an order".

**_You make me so hot, make me wanna drop_**

**_You're so ridiculous, I can barely stop_**

**_I can hardly breathe, you make me wanna scream_**

**_You're so fabulous, you're so good to me, baby baby_**

**_You're so good to me, baby baby_**

Sebastian's lips felt natural to Ciel, as if they belonged on his own. He didn't know how, but Ciel found himself lying on his desk with an open shirt and Sebastian sucking the pink buds that decorated the young boy's chest. "Ngh, Sebastian...no, ah!" Ciel was in pure ecstasy and Sebastian was enjoying himself, "Do you like, _Ciel_? Why don't you help me out of my clothes?" It wasn't a command of any sort, just a simple suggestion. But Ciel took this as a chance to prove himself worthy of his adult lover. He got off the table and stood close to Sebastian. As he worked on the older man's buttons, said demon removed Ciel's remaining clothes and left him completely exposed. Ciel found himself enjoying the breeze and being naked encouraged him to continue. As he removed his butler's shirt, he nipped and kissed Sebastian's chest and quickly moved on to kneel in front of him. He rubbed Sebastian through his pants and with one swift movemnt his pants were off and Ciel began playing with Sebastian's half-hard dick. He took off his eye-patch and looked up at Sebastian throuh lust filled eyes as he stroked him. Ciel wasn't a professional at these sort os things but he has done it on himself so many times it was second nature. And without warning, he deep throated Sebastian and licked him as if there were no tomorrow. Ciel loved having control over Sebastian, but knew that it would be the butler, himself, who would end up winning. Sebastian moaned as Ciel sucked his rod but stopped his master before he came. He grabs Ciel and plops him down onto the desk again. "Now...it's my turn".

**_Kiss me gently_**

**_Always I know_**

**_Hold me, love me_**

**_Don't ever go, yeah_**

"Honey?" Ciel asks as Sebastian rummaged through the tea cart and popped up with so-called 'lubricant'. The demon smiles, "Why yes. It is my favorite". Ciel looks at him like he has three heads, "Won't it be...sticky?" "Not if applied correctly", Sebastian explains. "Fine, whatever. Hurry up before I decide to fuck you myself", Ciel pouts. Sebastian lubricates his arousal and Ciel's puckered hole, "Language. It is not appropriate for a noble to use such language. I believe I must punish you, young master". Ciel swallowed hard, half afraid of of his 'punishment'. Sebastian finished stretching his and heaved no warning whatsoever before shoving himself into Ciel. The twelve year old cried out in a mixture of pain and pleasure. Ciel felt as if he ripped and checked if there was blood but realized that it was just his imagination. If Sebastian hadn't took the time to prepare him with honet or fingering him, he would've been torn. Ciel takes deep breaths. Sebastian hasn't moved, allowing his small lover to adjust to his full, thick nine inches. Ciel nods and allows Sebastian to continue. Sebastian begins to move in and out of his master. Long and slow until..."Sure, you care about language but the real inappropriate thing is that you, yourself, are fucking your own master", Ciel retorts. Sebastian's voice deepens, "Punishment, my dear Ciel. Punishment". And he starts pounding into Ciel.

**_You make me so hot, make me wanna drop_**

**_You're so ridiculous, I can barely stop_**

**_I can hardly breathe, you make me wanna scream_**

**_You're so fabulous, you're so good to me (Repeat 2x)_**

**_Baby baby_**

**_You're so good to me, baby baby_**

Sebastian pulls out of Ciel and slams back in lifting his lover off the desk. Ciel feel Sebastian hit a certain spot inside him and feels thousand of lightning bolts shoot up his spine and it blurs his vision as he cums. But Sebastian isn't done with him yet. Ciel wraps his legs around Sebastian's waist as Sebastian pulls him up and pushed him against the wall. While still fucking him, Sebastian kissed Ciel and sucks on his neck, leaving marks that show that Ciel is his. He pumps Ciel's rod that is, once again, as hard as a rock. By the time that are doing it on the rug, Sebasitan is ready to let Ciel cum and to let go himself. He whispers something in Ciel's ear and Ciel cums. As his loved comes, his hole contracts and tightens around Sebastian, making him spill his seed into Ciel long and hard. He falls onto Ciel as both try to catch their breath. They stay in each other's embraces until they both get up and bathe separately. Ciel is now in his room preparing for bed when Sebastian comes in to dress him in his gown. They still say noothing but Ciel pulls him into bed with him. They lay there facing each other until Ciel places a soft, innocent peck on Sebastian's lips. "Is what you said true, Sebastian?" Sebastian holds Ciel close, "You know I cannot lie, my love. I will repeat myself. 'Forver, my love. I will follow you to the ends of the earth and to the depths of Hell' ". Ciel releases tiny tears of joy, "I love you as well, Sebastian". Maybe, just maybe, life isn't so bad. But Ciel couldn't leave it there, "You're such an asshole". "For what do I have the pleasure of being labeled as such?" Sebastian answers sarcastically. Ciel looks up at the demon, "You lied. The honey WAS sticky, but it went away with the semen". Sebastian laughs bbut says nothing. Both lay happily awaiting the next day.

**_You're so good_**

* * *

**dreamgirl: I'm sooooo mean. Ciel got caught during his "happy time". ^_^ LOL I know they were kind of OOC and I'm pretty sure the "F" word wasn't around in England in the 1800's but, heck, that's what fanfiction is all about!!! (kinda) Anyway, please tell me what you think and REVIEW! Reviewing keeps Sebastian interested and Ciel alive!**


End file.
